


听说有人想欺负埃尔文

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Abuse, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 大概是一个很病的埃尔文梦男/女能干出来的事“我”可以是我可以是你，但是不是奈尔【草





	听说有人想欺负埃尔文

表达爱意的方式有很多种，而我可能和大多数人都不一样。

当我还是个小孩子的时候，我就会把蝴蝶美丽的翅膀撕下来，看着它们像虫子一样在地上爬行。我会把猫咪踩在脚下，享受地倾听它们痛苦的声音。我会毫不留情地去掐小婴儿的脸，指甲深深陷进粉嫩的皮肉，直到鲜血淋漓。

我从来没有被骂过，大人们总说我是个好孩子，就是太鲁莽了，表达爱意的方式太激烈了，我还小，长大以后自然而然就能学会温柔。

而我现在可以确信，我也的确拥有温柔，并且我将它毫不保留地送给了一个人。他是调查兵团的团长，埃尔文团长。

埃——尔——文，三个音节，舌尖向上，双唇轻碰，埃，尔，文。

我当训练兵的时候成绩很好，家人们都觉得我肯定能进宪兵团。可是我早就想好了，我要去调查兵团，不是为了什么自由，原因很简单。

埃尔文团长，他可能早就忘了，我见到他的第一眼：属于童年的遥远回忆的一个下午，我坐在河边，水草轻抚我的脚踝，我看到他穿着军礼服从马车上走下来的身影。

我注视着他，心里涌出强烈的爱意。

如果你爱一个人，你会怎么做？

我将我的温柔全都给了他，我为他放弃了进宪兵团的资格，我为他披上自由之翼，我为他不惜冲到队伍的最前列，我是那样爱他，但是我得到了什么？

“孩子，调查兵团不适合你，你还是回宪兵团吧。”

为什么要这么对我说？难道是我表现得不够勇敢吗，是我太懦弱，需要人保护吗？难道他没有注意到我看向他时热烈又绝望的眼神吗？

没有回答，我就这样离开了调查兵团，回到了我应该属于的地方。

我爱他，我为了他放弃了一切，但他却将我驱逐了。

可我还是爱他。

如果你爱一个人，你会怎么做？

我开始不顾一切地向上爬。调查兵团也好，宪兵团也好，总会有一天我会得到我想要的，总有一天我会堂堂正正地站在他面前，以一个胜利者的姿态。

我的思路清晰无比，我已经不是那个会被爱情冲昏头脑的小屁孩了。

那天女巨人在希娜之墙的破坏结束后我又见到了他，他还是那样耀眼，我爱的人从来没有变过。

而他，一定是看到了我，他也一定看到了我的军衔，才会笑着对我说：“瞧，我说的没错，你更适合在宪兵团。”

也许他觉得这是对我的肯定和赞赏，但是，听到这句话的时候我几乎愤怒地落下泪来。

我在他面前永远是个失败者，一个妄图接近却又被识破的傻瓜，一个永远没有机会去表达爱意的小丑。

我是那样的爱他，可他却把我的爱当成一朵花别在衣服上。

我擦掉眼泪继续着我的计划。埃尔文，埃尔文，尽管他伤透了我的心，可我还是爱他。

如果你爱一个人，你会怎么做？

我精心呵护着那朵花，尽管它是从没有温柔的土壤长出的花朵，尽管它开放的时候吸引来的是有毒的蜂蝶。

当我用颤抖的声音在王政府的会议上讲出“抹杀调查兵团，逮捕调查兵团团长”的时候，我感到那朵恶之花在我的胸口瞬间绽放，花朵的根系顷刻遍布我的胸腔，无数的欲孽受到了感召被吸引而来，而我就是恶本身，我在其间端坐。

埃尔文，我终于要见到他了。这一次，我不再是失败者。

他的右臂在和巨人的战斗中丢掉了，很可惜，按照我的计划，本来他的四肢应该留给我的。不过不要紧，他还有完整的双腿，完整的躯干，最让我兴奋的是……他还有那一双失魂夺魄的眼睛。

上帝，我是那样的爱他。

不要紧，夜晚很长，我们还有很长时间。在开始之前我们还有很多事情要做：我要看他被拷在墙壁上殴打，要让他骄傲的头颅底下，要看着他的信心在我面前一点点瓦解崩溃，哦，对了，我还要让他的身体刻上永远无法消除的烙印。

或许我们还有时间叙叙旧。我知道他的任何事情，我还知道他和他的副官来往密切。别介意，我只是想知道他们已经进展到了哪一步，我听说，他的副官对他非常重要？埃尔文的胸怀，是不介意告诉我这些的。

别担心，很快他的副官就会去陪他。我是如此爱他，怎么舍得让他一个人下地狱？

如果你爱一个人，你会怎么做？

让他流血，让他哭泣，让他生不如死。

你看，我做到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实并没有怎么欺负


End file.
